1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a latch for securing a first closure member in a closed position relative to a second closure member.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Over-center draw latches are so called because in their latching action they draw two closure members together before securing them in the closed position. The closure members may be any type of door, doorframe, compartment, lid, or the halves of a carrying case shell. Draw latches include a base, a lever and a catch. The base and the lever are pivotally connected to each other, and the catch and the lever are pivotally connected to each other. A keeper is usually provided on a first closure member, and the base is installed to a second closure member. The catch and the keeper can cooperate to secure the first closure member in a closed position relative to the second closure member when the latch is in a latched configuration. Many examples of draw latches are known in the prior art. However, none are seen to provide the unique and novel features of the present invention.